The Professor Problem
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: PROMPT- you're my professor and this is your first year teaching and we're practically the same age can I stay after class so that you can help me with this thing I don't understand. [Please remember to leave a review to let me know what you think!]


**Ronnie P.O.V.**

Shouldering the weight of my bag, I follow the flow of the crowd until I need to fight my way out and into my classroom. With an exhausted groan, I slip through the door and push myself up to where my friends have found seats.

"It's nuts out there." Another groan escapes me as I slide into the seat they saved for me. "So, have you had this teacher yet?" I pull my binder and pencil from my bag before dropping it to the floor below the table.

"No, this is my first class with her." Cisco answers with a shrug. "You know, I heard this is her first-year teaching." Barry pipes up from his other side. "Oh?" I nod, contemplating his statement. Hopefully she's a good teacher then, fingers crossed.

"All right," I hear a soft voice from the front of the room calling for attention. "Let's get started."

Turning back to face the front of the room my breath catches as I realize the woman at the front of the room, who is going to be my professor, is probably the most goregeous woman I've ever seen. "Oh boy." I say under my breath, just knowing that this was going to be a long semester.

"So, my name is Doctor Caitlin Snow and this class is supposed to be biology, so if that sounds wrong then you're probably in the wrong room." She gives a small laugh as she pulls out a sheet from a folder she brought with her.

"I'm going to send this sheet around for attendance, please just sign by your name." She holds it up before handing it off to a student a few rows ahead of me. "Doctor Snow, Professor, Miss Snow, even Caitlin is fine with me. Whatever you're most comfortable calling me really." She continues speaking as she moves back to the large desks at the front of the room and grabs a stack of papers this time.

Holding them up she announces, "This is the class syllabus. Please take one, we may refer back to it during the semester as for my expectations and guidelines for the class as well as other rules from the university." She comes up one of the sets of stairs and passes a handful down each row before going back down. I'm glad I'm not the only one who's eyes are focused on her, following her every move.

"We're just going to go over the syllabus and rules for the class today. Basic rules and expectations that you've all heard about a million times, but I am required to go over it with you. Our next class, this Wednesday, we will dive right in to our first lesson." She opens her laptop and brings a presentation up on the projector. It appears to just be another way to go over everything.

"Attendance." She begins, "Please try to come every class day, if you are not here or at the labs it's possible you may not understand the concepts and ideas we go over." Her chestnut curls bounce as she gives her head the slightest shake.

Leaning forward, I rest my chin on my hand as I try to focus on what she's saying. "Assignments." She reads, "We will have periodic assignments but they only count for roughly," she tilts her head, calculating, "10 perfect of your total grade. Grades, tests will be worth 30 percent, a final essay will be 30 percent and class participation will be the last 30 percent."

"Any questions so far?" She stops to look around the room for a moment, giving people time to speak up. "No? Ok, let's keep moving then."

Using a handheld clicker, she goes to the next slide. "Ok, so cheating." She makes a face, "Please don't cheat." Her eyes float around the room as she continues. "Cheating is not tolerated, and that includes plagiarism. If you do either I have to report it, and you might be expelled. You don't want that, I don't that. So, please, just don't."

I spare a glance around the room, and realize nearly everyone else seems to be paying just as much attention as I am, thankfully. I would feel quick awkward if it was just me, and maybe Cisco and Barry.

Leaning back, I keep my eyes off her for a moment to look at the syllabus itself. It all seems self-explanatory and I doubt I actually need to pay strict attention. Relaxing I divide my attention between listening to the syllabus information and weighing how inappropriate it would be to flirt with her a little. With a soft sigh, I reject the idea entirely, it would be very unprofessional and even disrespectful. If only she wasn't my teacher, or a beautiful woman who's around my age.

Class is dismissed shortly and offer her a smile and nod when I leave with Barry and Cisco. She smiles at me softly and I feel like I'm in a daze as I follow my friends back to the common area of our dorm building.


End file.
